Joe returns to haunt Dylan
Sheila's disowned and despicable daddy, Joe Wainwright, comes to haunt her beloved cousin, Dylan. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Dylan was placed in the hospital after collapsing from heat exhaustion. Joe Wainwright never thought that he would ever set foot in Harpers Falls ever again. He had forged a new life in Providence, and was married to his new wife, Babs. However, he forgot, or CHOSE to forget that he had two children with Michelle, Chris and Sheila. He slipped into the hospital, and everyone was shocked. "Father!" Sheila said coldly, "I never thought I would ever see your sorry face again!" He ignored Sheila and glared at Marie, his former lover, "I see you've taken up with my trampy ex-wife!" he sneered. "Get out of here, Joe," Michelle ordered her ex-husband furiously, "We're waiting to hear about Dylan!" "I hope he dies," he said nastily, "I should suffer!" Michael stormed to his former brother in-law and it took Shelby, Donna, and Chris to keep him from hitting him. "You scurrulous bastard!" he exploded, "how dare you speak that way about my son! You cold-hearted bastard!" Joe thought nothing of the hurt he was inflicting on his family. Michelle glared at her ex-husband. "What on earth brought you out of your rock, you worm?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you that I am married to Babs Ganfrey," he cackled. "Your secretary in Providence?!" Marie asked in shock, "when did this happen?" "Months ago," Joe said dismissively towards his former lover, "and she's going to have a baby!" "Oh, heaven help us," Chris said disgustedly, "I'm going to check on Dylan!" "Loser!" Joe sneered at his son. This earned him a slap in the face from Michelle. "I won't tolerate you saying that about our son!" she said coldly. "I can talk about him anyway I want to!" Joe said defiantly, "and Sheila too! She is such a loser! Marrying beneath her!" That earned Joe a vicious glare from Allen Watkins, Sheila's husband. "Compared to the Harpers and my family," he said coldly, "YOU'RE the one who is beneath us!" Sheila was sobbing in pain, Allison comforted her daughter in-law. Robert Watkins, who didn't much like Joe Wainwright talking dirty about his family, walked over and glared at him. "So, you like talking smack about others, do you?" Robert said coldly, defending Sheila, Chris, Dylan and the rest. "No wonder Michelle left you and Marie dumped you! I wonder though, once your dear sweet Babs discovers your affairs, will she dump you too?!" That stopped Joe. He was a notorious womanizer, and thought nothing of impregnating someone, or marrying them merely for their money. In his mind, Babs Ganfrey was very stupid! "She would't dare leave me," he said unconvincingly, "she's far too loyal to me!" "Ha!" came a loud voice, it was Babs! "Make me a fool will you?!" she snapped, "I'm divoricing you, Joe Wainwright! You are a worthless piece of trash!" Joe laughed out loud, "Don't even try it," he said nastily, "or, I'll have my faithful enforcer do you and your child in." Michelle glared at him, "What in the hell are you babbling about, Joe Wainwright?" she snapped. Sheila's heart sank when she saw Molly Hendrix saunter in, next to him. "Oh no!" Michael Harper said, sickened beyond belief, "That is going too far!" "Molly," Joe smiled, "will you marry me? And move with me to Providence?" "Sure I'll marry you," cackled Molly, "but why can't we stay here in Harpers Falls, between us, we'll have this town under control in months!" "Because, I can't be here," he admitted, "I'm under a restraining order!" "And you broke it, Mr. Wainwright!" Anne Hamilton announced, "and you, Molly Hendrix, are being sent back to Supermax! Get out of this hospital." Molly screamed in anger, as she was dragged out of the emergency room, Joe was also arrested and charged with breaking the restraining order, and trespass in Harpers Falls. Both were sentenced to long stints in prison. Molly in the supermax cell at the Law Enforcement Center, and Joe back in Providence. Barbara Ganfrey had finally divorced Joe, and like Michelle and Marie, wanted nothing more to do with him again. Meanwhile, Dylan was running a raging fever. Chris sat helpless, as his cousin fought for his life. Alex and Susan came in, seeing Dylan drenched with sweat. "My heaven's," she said, "he's burning up." "They gave him some medicine," Chris sobbed, "and I am hoping the fever breaks." Alex, Chris and Susan sat and watched. All were scared that Dylan could die. Moments later, the fever broke, Dylan quit thrashing on the bed, and sank to sleep. A couple of hours later, he was feeling somewhat better. He felt woozy, but looked all right. "Chris?" he asked for his cousin. "Dyl!" Chris said, hugging him tightly, "You're all right. The fever broke." "Honey," Susan said, "are you all right?" "Yeah, Mum," Dylan said, "Where's Alex?" "He went to tell everyone else," she said, "your mom's coming." And sure enough, Shelby ran in and hugged her son, tears flowing from her eyes, "Oh, Dylan," she said, "my baby. I am glad you are all right." "I am too, Mom," Dylan said, "what happened?" "You had a real high fever," Alex said, "the doctors gave you some real potent fever medication, and a couple of hours later, your fever broke." "Must have been a high one," Dylan said. "Well, you missed the big fight," Sheila said, "My father dared to show his face!" "Uncle Joe?!" Dylan said, "What was HE doing here?" "Making trouble," said anothe woman, "Sheila told me all about you, I'm Barbara Ganfrey. I am in the process of divrocing that horrid man!" "Man, me being sick, and then Uncle Joe coming to make life miserable," Dylan shook his head, "I am glad I was fighting a fever and missed him haunting you all. I am so sorry that happened." "It's all good," Sheila said, "He's in jail now." A couple days later, Dylan was released from the hospital and was back at home. His whole family helped him recoup and he was at one hundred percent soon after. What will happen next? *Will Joe marry Molly, or will he string her along and break her heart as he has countless others? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila